Under the Shadows
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: AU Story. The Kingdom of Hayden is known to be a prosperous and well known kingdom. One day, Shadow Creatures lurks around the kingdom destroying everything in it's sight. It's up to a Priestess and eight others to stop the Midnight's Prophecy. Rated T for cursing and blood. Rating may go up.(On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The clock is still broken huh?" questions a male voice.

A young man around his late-twenties approaches the ancient grandfather clock that was in his sight. His rustic bronze colored eyes looks over at clock and frowns. This grandfather clock has been given from his father, Mason Ross before his unexpected death two years ago. The twenty-eight year old man sighs to his before he takes his bag and leaves the mansion. He then takes out a gold colored coin from his pocket. There was a Saber-Tooth tiger on the coin.

He thought, _"What does this coin does?"_

Sudden the coin starts glowing sudden and the twenty-nine year old man shields his eyes from the blinding light. A ferocious black and white Saber-tooth tiger appears and it looks over at the man. A malicious energy surrounds the man's and his hair changes from his lustrous hazelnut brown color to an ominous royal blue color. As for his eyes, it changes from its normal bronze color to a dark gray color. He looks over at the Saber-tooth tiger and tells it to follow him out of here. The malicious tiger creature purrs lightly and approaches his master without any hesitation at all.

"Hayden's demise is about to begin. I need to assemble a team of Dark Creatures to devour the entire kingdom in the shadows," says the twenty-eight year old man.

* * *

A voice says, "No…This cannot be happening."

A seventeen year old priestess looks over at the cracked cup that was on the table. She shifts a few strands of her vermilion hair and tucks it behind her right ear. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over at the cracked cup before a bluish-violet colored alicorn appears right next to the priestess. She simply pets the winged unicorn and looks over at once the cup.

"The Kingdom of Hayden is going to be concealed to the darkness," mutters the priestess.

The alicorn comments, "The prophecy Ninel… We need to find four female warriors and four male warriors to join you on your quest to stop this madness."

"I knew that you was going to say that Dia," responds Ninel.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Under the Shadows. So I'm going to need 4 OCS for the Heart of Spirits (4 Male OCs) and also 2 OCs (2 Male OCs) for the Kingdom of Hayden. Here's the list of characters so far.**

**Heart of Spirit (Name-Mystical Creature Spirit-Name of Creature-Love Interest-User)**

Ninel Velasquez-Alicorn-Dia-Prince Da Xiang-Me

Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Virgo-Agape-Masamune-GoldenAngel999

Sierra Yin Crystals-Dragon-Drago-Ginga-DazzlerAngel

Blaze Markaru-Phoenix-Sun-Nile-RedPhoenix10123780

Mana Valkov-Kyuubi Fox-Kyuubi-Ryuuga-Gingercookiessnaps

* * *

**Kingdom of Hayden (Name-Mystical Creature Spirit-Name of Creature-Love Interest) **

Rey Tetra-Hyrdra-Stratos-Lera-Star's Roaring Blaze

Ayami Gin Scarlett-Siren-Apolonia-Tsubasa-Tiger Demon of Light

Hope Song-Nemean Lioness- Vasílissa Fo̱tiá-Kyouya-Song of Hope

Rachel Everglade-Pixie-Athena-Dunamis- Rachel Roth of Azarath

* * *

**Couples**

Da Xiang and Ninel

Masamune and Frieda

Ginga and Sierra

Nile and Blaze

Ryuuga and Mana

Lera and Rey

Tsubasa and Gin

Kyouya and Hope

Dunamis and Rachel

* * *

**Rules**

1) Complete the entire form

2) Please be really descriptive (I'm not going to be doing first come-first serve with the forms. I'm going to choosing characters who well detailed and that are not Mary-Sues/Mary-Stus)

3) No Guests Reviews

4) First come-first serve with crushes

5) No "Info's on profile" because it's really irritating and it show laziness of completing a simple form.

6) Please PM me the forms (to avoid problems)

* * *

**For now, please read and review for now.**


	2. Attack of the Shadow Creatures

**Attack of the Shadow Creatures**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in the Kingdom of Hayden. The people was smiling and going the town square for a free show that they do every weekend. A group of musicians from a neighboring kingdom have decided to make a stop at this prosperous kingdom. As the musicians played on, something was lurking in the shadows of the evergreen forests of this particular kingdom. Roaming around the town was a beautiful priestess with her alicorn companion. Ninel smiles as she looks over at today's entertainment. Dia snuggles against her owner before looking over to her right.

Soft pink eyes looks over at a group of creatures that was lurking the forest before looking over at her owner. She nudges Ninel's shoulder with her head, which catches the attention of the vermilion haired priest.

Ninel asks, "Is something wrong Dia?"

"There is something in the forest that is emitting a strong source of dark energy Ninel," responds Dia.

The tanzanite gem from the goldenrod eyed priestess's staff beings emitting a power glow. Ninel takes out her staff and sees the glowing gem from it. She doesn't know what that means until pitch black colored werewolves began appearing from the forests and causing pandemonium around the town square. Screams was heard and Ninel looks over at situation. These wolf-like creatures because mauling and killing of innocent human lives in an instant. Ninel and Dia looks over at each other and nod their heads.

The vermilion haired priestess hops on the alicorn's back and Dia begins flying into the air. Ninel counts how many "Shadow Creatures" are attacking. These werewolves are not like any other werewolves because they seem to be prone to daylight for some reason.

"Arcadian Frost!" exclaims Dia.

Dia's flaps its wings and launches small shards of ice towards the pitch black werewolves. These shards of ice latches onto to the werewolves immediately and begins freezing instantaneously. Ninel slams her staff at each frozen werewolf, shattering them into tiny frozen shards. The King's Royal Army appears and sees these werewolves attacking innocent civilians. As they tried to attack these creatures, it was hopeless for normal civilians to defeat them. Ninel looks over and sees the werewolves mauling and killing each soldier with no hesitation.

Dia exclaims, "Arcadian Frost!"

Repeating its previous move, Dia launches more shards of ice towards the werewolves. As more frozen werewolves appears, Ninel continues attacks each hopeless werewolf before there was none left. As the bloodshed ends, Ninel looks over and sees two soldiers from the King's royal army with a few severe scratches on their bodies. The two soldiers looks over at the priestess and her alicorn companion.

"Isn't that Ninel Velasquez, Priestess of the Arcadian Ice?" questions one soldier.

The second wounded soldier comments, "Yes and she eliminated these creatures in an instant."

"Yes and how many are dead," wonders Ninel.

The first soldier responds, "200 civilians and 30 soldiers from the Royal Army."

"I see and let me see the King please because I have some important news to tell him," says the seventeen year old priestess.

The two soldiers nod their heads and she tells them to come close to Dia. They hesitated at first, but the generous priestess comments that Dia can heal their wounds. As they approaches the alicorn, Dia begins glowing a light violet-blue color and begins healing the wounds of the two injured soldiers. There was a freezing sensation, but Ninel informs them that it was normal since the alicorn's affinity was ice. After healing the two soldiers, the three of them heads off to the castle where the King of Hayden and the Prince of Hayden reside at.

The two soldiers was luck to meet a priestess and her Guiding Creature who was at the scene of this tragedy. Upon making it to the castle, Ninel takes out a platinum coin and taps Dia with it. An alicorn's head appears on the platinum coin and Ninel puts it away. The two soldiers weren't surprised by this because the Prince of Hayden has a gold coin that is used to summon a Guiding Creature as well. Inside the castle, a tall Chinese man wearing fancy Chinese traditional robes was sitting down on his throne. His emerald eyes looks over and sees two of his soldiers alive and well, but it makes the dark brown haired man frown.

He couldn't believe that thirty of his soldiers didn't make it alive from the disaster at town square. Sitting right next to the Chinese king was an eighteen year old prince with the same long dark brown colored hair as his father, but there was two golden yellow highlights on the side of his hair. He stares at two soldiers with his emerald orbs, until his eyes moves and stares at the beautiful priestess that was with the two soldiers.

"My king! 200 civilians and 30 soldiers have died from the tragedy against these werewolves! Luckily the Priestess of the Arcadian Ice have destroyed these creatures with her Guiding Creature!" exclaims the first soldier.

Ninel takes out a ceramic tea cup and shows the King of Hayden the cracks on the tea cup. She explains to him that Midnight's Prophecy is going to be unleashed and that his kingdom is going to be consumed by darkness if the prophecy isn't stopped on time. King Xue looks over at the cup that was cracked and he realizes what the priestess was saying to him was the truth unfortunately. The countdown begins in the kingdom of Hayden before the prophecy starts.

"So how long before our country's end?" asks the prince.

Priestess Ninel responds, "That is what I cannot explain because cracks means that the Midnight's Prophecy is going to activated, but there is no known time period according to legends."

Prince Da Xiang seems to understand what the young priestess was saying and he looks over at his father. There was a frown on his face because he didn't expect this kind of answer from a well-known priestess. Ninel explains that there are some things that she cannot explain about Midnight's Prophecy because it was never explained to anyone to begin with. The only thing the seventeen year old can rely on is the cracked tea cup. It was not the answer that Ninel wanted to give, but it was the truth. The King of Hayden realizes that he needs to do something about it.

King Xue says, "Since you came all this way to tell me this Priestess of the Arcadian Ice, I have decided to let my son join you to fight along these so called Shadow Creatures."

"I cannot do that because it would be dangerous if he doesn't have a Guiding Creature. Only they can destroy these creatures," comments Ninel.

Prince Da Xiang comments, "Young priestess, don't worry about it because I do have a Guiding Creature as well."

He then reveals a gold coin with a qilin's face on it, which makes the seventeen year old priestess smile. It seems that she was going to have some help against fighting these creatures. King Xue states to his son that he should get changed and leave immediately with the vermilion haired teenager. Da Xiang bows to his father as he leaves the throne room. Ninel comments that she was going to take care of her son until King Xue states that his son can take care of himself.

This makes the priestess frown slightly, but she looks over at the beautiful stained glass windows of the castle. It looks interesting and sees a black and white Saber-tooth tiger like creature on one of them. Her goldenrod colored eyes widen as she takes a few steps back.

"Is everything alright young priestess?" questions King Xue.

Ninel lies, "Everything is alright."

"I'm ready to leave father," says the eighteen year old prince.

Ninel looks over and sees the young prince standing there, all prepared to leave with her. She slightly regains her posture as he walks right next to her. Prince Da Xiang comments that he'll come back home as soon as possible. As the two teens head off, a twenty-eight year old man stands right next to the King of Hayden. A smile appears on King Xue's face as he as he looks to this right as he looks to his right with his green colored eyes.

King Xue asks, "Did you listen to the conversation?"

"Yes and I need to eliminate the Priestess of the Arcadian Ice," says the man.

The forty-two year old king states, "Ah yes…. That Ninel girl is quite a pest I have to admit. Plus I assume she has interest in my son."

In the outskirts of the Hayden, Ninel and Da Xiang was riding in their guiding creature's back. A gold and yellow qilin looks over at Dia while the Chinese prince looks over at the seventeen priestess.

"So how long you have been a priestess there Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Seven years now and I was surprised about what just happen with the shadow creatures."

The young prince thanks me for defeating this creatures in battle though it came with a huge price. Innocent lives was during the fight of course and this makes Ninel frowns. Da Xiang seems to feel bad for the Priestess of the Arcadian Ice because she couldn't save any civilian lives during the fight. It was indeed sad for the fact that lives were lost, but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Both Dia and Jinhai stop as they begin to sense dark energy in the forest.

"Is something wrong Jinhai?" questions Prince Da Xiang.

Jinhai responds, "There is a huge surge of dark energy in this forest."

The gem on Ninel's staff starts glow and the goldenrod eyed girl realizes that there are shadow creatures in the forests. Pitch black colored werewolves start growling and tries to attack the two human beings and their Guiding Creatures. Dia and Jinhai dodges the attacks and looks over at their owners.

"Arcadian Frost!" yells Dia.

Jinhai yells, "Holy Flame!"

The alicorn launches shards of ice towards the werewolves, freezing them in the process. As for the qilin, it attacks by launching a powerful breath of fire towards the frozen Shadow Creatures. The shadow creatures was destroyed in an instant and more shadow werewolves appears. The group of four was outnumbered and it was going to be a hard battle. One of the werewolves then attacks Dia by biting the alicorn's right leg. The blue-violet winged unicorn cries in pain and sends her owner flying. As Ninel hits the tree, Da Xiang watches this and jumps off Jinhai, much to the qilin's disapproval.

Jinhai asks, "What are you doing master?"

"I'm going to save her and you should help Dia out," responds the Prince of Hayden.

He looks over at the werewolves and they was about to attack Ninel until Da Xiang pushes them out of the way. The vermilion haired priestess eyes widen as they watches a mere human fight them off.

"Glacier Palm!" yells Ninel.

The priestess's hands was covered in ice and she punches the Shadow Creatures with her frozen fists. The werewolves was destroyed and she looks over at Da Xiang. A smile appears on her face before looking over at Dia and Jinhai. It seems that the alicorn manages to free herself from the werewolf's grasp and destroys it. As there was no more Shadow Creatures, the group sighs to themselves as they and sits down. Dia looks over at her owner and sees the bruise on her right shoulder.

"Let me heal that wound," says Dia.

Ninel responds, "Sure thing and how you feel Dia."

As the alicorn comes closer, she explains that she was alright and that she doesn't have to worry about her. Prince Da Xiang and Jinhai looks over at the strong bond between the priestess and the guiding creature. It was great to make friends with her and travel around to make sure that they stop Midnight's Prophecy together. Jinhai looks over at the Prince of Hayden with its light gold colored eyes.

"My prince, do you think that traveling with this priestess is a good idea?" wonders the qilin.

Prince Da Xiang comments, "I trust the priestess because I have heard a lot about her. The Priestess of the Arcadian Ice is known to be a strong priestess despite the fact that she's only seventeen. She comes from the country were these Guiding Coins originated from. But I was wondering something though."

"About the Shadow Creatures huh? I see what you mean it's best we travel to the kingdom of Iednik because I heard they have books about the Dark Arts," comments Jinhai.

Ninel responds, "I see and we should rest up before heading towards Iednik because maybe we can get more information about these dangerous creatures. Maybe I can find out more about Midnight's prophecy."

Prince Da Xiang agrees and decides to set up camp immediately. The vermilion haired teenager then takes a silver coin from her pocket. There was mermaid's face on it, which makes Ninel frown.

"_Why did you have to die? Why?" _thought Ninel.

Dia asks, "Thinking about her again?"

"Yes and I cannot believe she's gone," responds the seventeen year old priestess.

She can remember the day that she died. The last thing she told the Priestess of the Arcadian Ice is to protect her Guiding Coin and to give it to the Head Priestess of their village. Prince Da Xiang then looking over at Ninel and sees the silver Guiding Coin in her hands. He was wondering why the priestess have a second coin for because he knows that each person can have only one Guiding Creature. It wasn't none of his business, but he was indeed a bit curious to know why she has a second Guiding Coin. From a far, a fifteen year old girl along with a human-raccoon hybrid Guiding Creature looks over at the group that was setting up camp. Is the girl bad news or she is going to be a new companion for the Prince of Hayden and the Priestess of the Arcadian Ice.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_As the troupe of vampires tries to attack the group, Jinhai tries to attack but the vampires were really strong. He looks over and sees Dia, who also was struggling with this battle against these undead creatures. These vampires are physically strong and the qilin was wondering if they can win against them. His golden eyes looks over and sees Ninel and Da Xiang trying to fight them off. It was a harsh battle and he wonders if they can defeat them._

"_Icicle Barricade!" yells Ninel._

_ A barrage of icicles was launched and it surrounds her and the Prince of Hayden immediately. She wasn't sure how long the barricade will last to protect them because these vampires are really strong and especially during the night skies. Da Xiang was panting hard and he sits down. The blood from his shoulder wound begins to soak in and Ninel was wondering if the prince is alright._

"_You need to stay strong Da Xiang," says Ninel, "I'll protect you even it kills me."_

_The Prince of Hayden responds, "I'm going to be alright and don't worry about me though. You need to focus on making sure the ice barrier doesn't break."_

_ He was right and ice begins to crack suddenly and her goldenrod eyes widen. She was indeed shocked about it because the barricade was breaking. As the ice shatters completely, a vampire hisses at them and the priest smacks the undead creature with her staff. Her goldenrod eyes looks over and sees that the two Guiding Creatures are attacking the vampire. Both Jinhai and Dia start to get exhausted._

"_Fireflies Effect!" yells an unfamiliar voice._

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of Under the Shadows. These Shadow Creatures start appearing and the Midnight' Prophecy has recognized. Who do you think the mysterious man is? Who's the owner of the silver coin that Ninel has? For now, read and review for now.**

**Edit: I need Mages, Healers, Swordsmen/Swordswomen because I have a lot archers (5 to be exacts).**


End file.
